


Doing The Girl Thing

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl thing isn't hard, it's just time consuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing The Girl Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spirited_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spirited_lizard).



> Written for spirited_lizard who asked for Connor to play hard to get.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

It wasn't as if Abby _couldn't_ dress up when she wanted. It's just that she didn't really want to very often. And when she did it was usually to make a point.

A point that seemed to be completely lost on Connor right now.

She'd had to dig out her black skirt (one of two) from the bottom of her wardrobe and then find her slinky red top (scrunched at the back of her knicker drawer) and then hunt down her one pair of high heels (Nancy had been using them as part of her nest, and wasn't pleased when Abby finally took them back). Then of course she'd had to apply makeup (borrowed from Jenny) and sort out her hair. But finally, _finally_ she was ready.

Then Connor called to say that he needed to work on the ADD and could they take a rain check on their after work drinks. To which Abby had replied of course, it wasn't like she didn't have other things to do. And then she'd kicked her heels off till they gave a satisfying smack against the wall and went to finish the overdue report for Lester.

She tried again, three days later, but Connor suddenly remembered a game of Dungeons and Dragons he was supposed to go to and he never got to see her new and improved look.

And then a week went by and Connor always seemed busy and it was getting very frustrating. Finally after a hard day at work they'd agreed to meet up for drinks as soon as their respective reports were finished. Abby was having difficulty concentrating though, and while the report was finally finished she was pretty sure she'd have to re-do it in the morning because she didn't think it was making much sense right now.

She glanced at the clock and realised that Connor was still not around. Normally he'd be sniffing around her wondering what she was up to and trying to convince her to see some ridiculous movie with aliens. But nothing.

With an annoyed sigh she went to find him. She checked the atrium first but there was no sign of him and the tech on duty only shrugged when she asked where Connor had gone. Next she tried the kitchen, then the armoury and as a last resort the gym. He was nowhere to be found. She was just about to give in and call him when she bumped into Jenny and learned that Connor had gone home. Without her.

This was such astonishing news that she stood for a long minute in the middle of the corridor, her mouth open. She was so used to Connor following her around like a lost puppy that the idea that he wasn't was strangely disconcerting.

She pulled out her phone and was about to call him when she slowly shook her head and put the phone back into her pocket. What if he'd decided he wasn't interested anymore? She wouldn’t blame him, she knew it must look like she was leading him on.

“I'm just not sure I can do this,” she whispered to herself. A passing scientist stared at her as he went past and she hurried down to the garage. She'd rent a film, she decided, one of those silly sci fi ones he liked so much. And she’d get them pizza too. Maybe even some beer.

Because she'd decided, with the scientist's footsteps echoing down the corridor, when she had been all alone, that she loved Connor. And not telling him so was eating away at their friendship. If he could be so unafraid as to tell her how he felt (eventually, even if he did sort of take it back), then why should she be afraid? He was after all the only man she'd ever been interested in that she knew for sure was interested right back.

She felt much better as she drove through town, as if a great weight had been lifted. She'd even give the whole girl thing another go, she mused, as she stopped at some traffic lights and saw the perfect outfit in a shop window. It was probably a little out of her normal budget, but sod it, she was allowed to splurge every so often.

* * * * *

An hour after she left the ARC she rang Connor to tell him she was running late. She couldn't remember what he'd said in response, nothing important anyway. The main thing was that she'd checked that he was at home. There was no point in wearing killer heels if there was no one around to see you in them.

Wobbling slightly as she walked up the steps, trying to balance the pizza and beers in one hand and the DVD's under her arm, she cursed under her breath. This would never work. She crouched low so that Connor wouldn’t see her approach – she could hear him playing on the computer with the volume as high as it could go without shattering his eardrums – and put everything down on the top step so it would be in easy reach later. This was the kind of entrance she should really make unencumbered.

Then she straightened up and clomped up the stairs. Not that she thought Connor would be able to hear her over all that din, but at least she'd tried.

Connor must have noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye though because he glanced up from his game and his mouth dropped. Just the reaction Abby had been waiting for.

He fumbled with the volume control while she stepped forward, careful to keep her back straight and wondering how long she'd need to keep the shoes on for.

“Wow,” Connor said. “Wow.” He looked away then, and down at the floor. “Do you have a date?”

“That depends,” she said with a soft smile, “what are you doing right now?”

Connor looked up sharply, hope mingling with disbelief. “But...” he waved at Abby and she smiled. Her outfit was a definite hit then. She'd known it would be of course. The skirt, a sparkly silver colour flared out at the knees and gave her an other-worldly air. The deep red corset fitted her a little too snugly, but gave her figure a girlish shape she'd never really known she had. And judging by the look Connor was giving her, neither had he.

“I'm not...doing anything...Just relaxing....” Connor murmured.

Abby smiled. “Good.” She moved over to him and sat on his lap. “Though not all of you is so relaxed,” she murmured into his ear. She could almost feel the heat rise to Connor's cheeks as she started to nibble at his ear.

“Um...”

“That's a good thing, Connor,” she whispered.

Connor nodded slowly and moved up his hands, and then kept them there, hovering slightly away from her body until Abby took hold of them and moved them to her breasts. “You're allowed to touch,” she told him.

After a few seconds where he just held her breasts, with the same expression on his face as when he was in the supermarket, trying to pick melons for Sid and Nancy to eat, he squeezed them, gently. Abby shivered and pressed her body forward.

“Oh,” Connor murmured. “Oh, that's...”

Abby decided to take pity on him and kissed him, pressing her whole body up against his until he shivered from the touch.

That seemed to set something loose for the both of them. They started kissing, hard and then gentle, testing each other out. Connor was an enthusiastic kisser and he quickly learned how Abby wanted to be kissed. Then Abby undid his trousers with a quick flick of her wrist and Connor was both impressed and embarrassingly aroused.

“Um, I...” He had to swallow whatever he'd been about to say, if he'd even been about to say anything that would make sense, which he doubted, when Abby slid off of him and took the head of his cock in her mouth.

His head fell back against the sofa and he groaned. Absently he patted Abby's head, which she seemed to like, so he kept his hand there and experimentally tugged gently at her hair. By the way she was sucking and licking at his cock she _really_ liked that so he did it again, a little harder. Abby responded by moving her hands up his thighs, which felt good and a little bit ticklish too, and then her hands joined her mouth and Connor was coming quicker than he had in years. (Or so he would tell her later). And Abby swallowed every last drop.

When she pulled back Connor was utterly speechless. “I'm going to need a hand untying this,” she said and pulled Connor to his feet. He remembered to kick his trousers out of the way before he fell over them, but only just.

“We're not done, then,” he said. Then he winced and wondered why he couldn’t just accept what was happening.

“No, Connor, we're not done, yet,” Abby said with a fond smile. She turned around and Connor fumbled with the laces of her corset, his brain still too blissed out for it to be able to tell his body to work with anything like efficiency. Though he had to admit it was often a lot like that.

The corset dropped to the floor, but Abby didn’t turn around, just slipped out of her skirt and threw it to the side with her foot. It gave Connor the perfect view of her shoes - the laces seemed to go on forever up her leg, and looked soft and velvety to the touch.

“Time for round two,” she said. She was about to lean down to untie her shoes when Connor stopped her, placing sweaty hands on her hips, allowing his fingers to rub little circles against her flesh.

“Keep the shoes on?” he asked.

Abby turned to look at him over her shoulder and then put her hands over his.

“Just this once,” she told him. Then she turned around and kissed him. He could taste himself on her and it tasted like nothing else on this world.

“But everything else?” he asked when they finally broke free. He had to know, even if the answer was about to break his heart.

“That we get to do whenever we want,” she told him, face serious. “I promise.”

Connor's grin lit up the room, and Abby knew she'd made the right decision. She usually did.


End file.
